Akhir Hidup 5 Sahabat
by Taya'Neji Nie.Rie-Soune
Summary: APDET! Miku,Neru, Lola,Rin dan Luka harus berjuang bersama melewati malam yang mencekam dengan ancaman-ancaman dari hantu kesepian di Sekolah! Mampukah mereka melewati malam mencekam itu tanpa ada teman yang tewas karna hantu nakal itu? RNR!


"**Akhir Hidup 5 Sahabat"**

"Miku, beneran nggak apa-apa kalo sendirian?" tanya Akita Neru, sahabat Miku.

"Ya.. gak apa-apa.. Aku masih mau latihan," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah.. Kita duluan ya?" ujar Rin. "Ja Ne Miku!" Teman-teman Miku pun meninggalkan Miku sendirian.

Miku sedang berlatih biola untuk persiapan kompetisi beberapa hari lagi. Walaupun hari sudah mulai sore, Miku tetap ingin melanjutkan latihannya di sekolah meskipun ia sendirian. Miku berlatih di kelasnya, ia tidak berlatih di ruang musik karena banyak yang kabar burung tentang ruang musik yang angker.

Sekarang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:45.. Hari sudah mulai gelap…

"Ya ampun, gak terasa sudah jam segini… aku harus pulang nih. Tapi tanggung, aku pulang jam 18:00 saja, jadi sekitar 15 menit lagi." ujar Miku dalam hati.

_15 menit kemudian…._

Miku segera membereskan biolanya. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Miku sudah mulai merasa takut. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

**GLEEK GLEEK GLEEK**

"Loh kok? Gak bisa dibuka sih?" ujar Miku dalam hati.

**GLEK GLEEK**

Miku terus mencoba membuka pintunya tapi hasilnya nihil. "Ah, gimana dong? Masak aku harus di sekolah semalaman?" Miku sudah mulai panik.

Selama 20 menit ke depan, Miku terus mencoba membuka pintunya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama..

Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka...

_30 menit kemudian…_

Tinggal di sekolah semalaman ditambah lagi sendirian memang menakutkan, sudah sewajarnya jika Miku merasa takut dan mau menangis. Miku segera mengambil HP-nya lalu ia mengirim sms ke Luka.

_**To : Luka-chan**_

_**From : Miku**_

_**Luka-chan, aku terkunci di kelas sendirian, bisa tolong ke sini tidak? Ajak yang lain juga tidak apa-apa..**____**Tolong ya Luka-chan.. aku ketakutan sekali di sini..**_

_**Tolong….**_

Miku mengirim sms-nya dengan derai air mata. Ia takut gelap, dan kelasnya saat malam hari benar-benar gelap. Kenapa ia tak hidupkan lampu? Karena lampu di kelasnya mati.

Luka Megurine menerima sms dari Miku, ia juga prihatain kepada sahabatnya itu. Kemudian, ia membalas sms dari Miku.

_**To : Miku-chan**_

_**From : Luka**_

_**Miku sabar ya.. nanti kita pasti datang. Tenang aja, OK?**_

_**Aku udah kasih tau yang lain supaya ikut..**____**Kamu tunggu aja.. Kita pasti datang..**_

_**P/S : Jangan ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh-aneh, tunggu aja. Mungkin sekitar 20 menit lagi kita dateng..**_

Setelah mengirim sms pada Miku, Luka dan kawan-kawan janjian untuk ketemuan di depan gedung sekolah.

Sementara itu, Miku sedang meringkuk tepat di depan pintu kelas. Air matanya bercucuran saking takutnya. Tapi, sms dari Luka sedikit membuat hatinya tenang.

_40 menit kemudian…_ Luka dan yang lain belum juga datang. Hal itu memupuskan harapan Miku. Ia juga cemas kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Miku mengira itu adalah teman-temannya yang ingin menyelamatkannya. Tapi dia salah…

"Ka.. Kamu siapa?" tanya Miku dengan mata yang memerah pada seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya. Ia mengenakan seragam eskul sepak bola di sekolah Miku. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, rambutnya biru kelam acak-acakkan. Tapi, ia tetap bersyukur karena ada yang menyelamatkannya.

"Mau main bola?" ujar laki-laki itu datar.

Miku tidak menjawab. Ia sebenarnya merasa takut, ia hanya ingin pulang secepat-cepatnya lalu meyakinkan bahwa ke-4 temannya baik-baik saja.

"Mau main bola?" tanyan laki-laki itu lagi.

"A.. ano.. Aku rasa ini sudah malam. Ja.. Jadi, lebih baik a.. aku pulang.. kau pulang.. ka… kalau mau main bola.. besok saja ya?" jawab Miku terbata-bata sambil menunduk. Lalu, saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, anak itu sudah menghilang. Miku pun bergidik takut.

"Kemana anak itu ya? Hmm.. lebih baik a.. aku cepat keluar dari sini…" ujar Miku dalam hati. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Miku memutuskan untuk mengirim sms kepada Luka. Memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah bisa keluar dari dalam kelas.

_**To : Luka-chan**_

_**From : Miku**_

_**Luka-chan, aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari dalam kelas..**_

_**Maaf ya merepotkan..**____**Ngomong-ngomong Luka-chan dimana? Katanya mau ke sini? Kalo masih di rumah, yah.. aku sudah gak apa-apa kok.. gak usah ke sini.. :) –Miku-**_

Setelah mengirim sms, ia pun meninggalkan kelas dan menyusuri koridor yang gelap gulita sendirian. Masih bertanya-tanya siapa anak yang membukakannya pintu tadi. Tapi sms-nya tidak dibalas oleh Luka. Tiba-tiba….

**DUUUUUK**

Kepala Miku tertimpuk bola. "Aduh…" ujar Miku kesakitan. Ia pun mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul anak laki-laki yang membukakannya pintu tadi. Anak itu memandang Miku tajam.

"I.. Ini.. bolanya…" ujar Miku. Ia, mengambilkan bola yang menimpuk kepalanya.

Anak itu diam saja. Miku pun menyodorkan bola itu sambil tersenyum. Tapi anak itu tidak mangambil bolanya.

"I.. ini?" ujar Miku bergetar, menyerahkan bola milik anak itu. Saat anak itu mendekat, barulah terlihat oleh Miku kalau kepala anak itu berdarah-darah. Tangan kirinya buntung dan meneteskan banyak darah. Tiba-tiba, anak itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya… semakin dekat ke arah Miku…

Semakin dekat….. Semakin dekat….. **GREP!**

"Mau main bola?" tanya anak itu sambil mencekik leher Miku. Miku pun kaget. Ia sesak napas. Dan merasa itulah akhir hidupnya.

"Ba….. b… aik…la…h (Baiklah)" jawab Miku pasrah. Anak itu melepaskan genggamannya. Seketika itu lah, Miku jatuh ke lantai. Tak berdaya.

"Kau…. Bolaku sekarang…" ujar laki-laki itu datar.

Sebenarnya, Luka dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai 20 menit yang lalu. Mereka datang tepat waktu, tapi setelah sekian lama mencari, hasilnya nihil. Mereka tak bisa menemukan Miku di kelas. (Padahal Miku ada di kelas, tapi, mereka tidak bisa melihat Miku karena tipu daya hantu). Mereka sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Miku. Namun, tidak nyambung-nyambung.

"Kita berpencar saja deh! Luka ke ruang musik. Sekalian koridor lantai 4! Rin ke halaman sekolah! Neru koridor lantai 3 sekalian toilet-toiletnya! Aku ke atap sekolah yang ada di lantai-6!" perintah Lola. Teman-temannya pun mengikuti perintah Lola dan segera mencari Miku dengan cahaya dari HP, karena mereka tidak membawa senter.

Luka berjalan menuju ruang musik yang berada di lantai 4, berjalan pelan-pelan dengan bantuan sinar HP. Selama perjalanan ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Miku. Tapi tak pernah ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba ada sms dari 'Miku'.

_**To : Luka-chan**_

_**From : 'Miku'**_

_**Aku terkunci di ruang musik.. tolong aku ya? Luka-chan?**_

"Dasar Miku…", ujar Luka sambil tersenyum sesudah membaca sms itu.

Sekarang, Luka berjalan ke arah ruang musik. Lalu, terdengar nada-nada alunan lembut piano.

"A…a.. apa Miku bi.. bisa bermain piano?" tanyanya dalam hati. Luka segera membuka pintu ruang musik. Ruang musik sangat gelap. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa, tapi Grand Piano yang berada di dalam R. Musik tersebut berhenti menegeluarkan alunan musik yang indah. Luka bergidik takut, air mata bercucuran dari pelupuk matanya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Halo? Miku?" ujarnya lirih. Sambil terus berdiri terpaku. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Luka melangkahkan kaki keluar. Saat ia ingin keluar, tiba-tiba saja terdengar lagi alunan musik yang indah.

Luka menengok – Alunan musik berhenti. Luka berbalik ke arah pintu – Alunan musik berbunyi lagi.

Luka menengok – Terlihat laki-laki yang memiliki mata yang ungu kelam, rambut indigo panjang, kulit sepucat mayat, dengan jari-jemari yang tidak lengkap sedang berdiri sambil memandangnya. Mata Luka melebar.

"Mau main piano bersamaku?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"Ano, la.. la.. lain ka.. kali saja ya?" jawab Luka gugup. Laki-laki itu diam kemudian berkata..

"Kalau tak mau.. aku pinjam jari-jari indahmu.." ujar laki-laki itu dingin.

"**UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH"**, Luka pisau tajam menancap tepat di perut Luka.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan baik hati yang malang berambut pink-_

Tidak seperti Luka yang berjalan pelan-pelan, Neru memilih untuk berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Miku. Neru tak pernah ciut dalam hal berkelahi. Namun, untuk mencari teman, menyusuri koridor lantai 3 yang gelap gulita jelas membuat nyalinya ciut.

Sepanjang koridor lantai 3, Neru tidak mengalami atau melihat hal-hal yang aneh. Ia beruntung. Namun keberuntungannya berakhir saat ia melewati toilet anak laki-laki.

"Di toilet anak perempuan Miku nggak ada sih.. Tapi, apa toilet anak laki-laki harus diperiksa juga? Masa' Miku masuk ke toilet laki-laki?" pikir Neru dalam hati. Baru saja Neru berpikir begitu, tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering. Ternyata sms dari 'Miku'.

_**To : Neru-chan**_

_**From : 'Miku'**_

_**Neru-chan, aku terkunci di toilet anak laki-laki.. tolong aku ya?**_

Perasaan kesal, sebal, bingung, sekaligus lega mengelilingi Neru. "Miku gimana sih! Haha.. Masak ke kunci di toilet cowok? Dasar tuh anak…ada-ada aja.." ujar Neru dalam hati. Tadinya Neru merasa sedikit ragu. Tapi ketika ia mendengar suara keran, ia menjadi lebih yakin karena di dalam ada orang. Langsung saja Neru membuka pintu toilet.

Ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa di toilet. Tapi, mungkin saja Miku berada di dalam salah 1 dari 6 Toilet Stall yang ada di toilet sekolah tersebut. Suara gemercik air terus terdengar di telinga Neru.

"Miku?" panggil Neru. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Neru membuka toilet stall yang pertama – tidak ada siapa-siapa

Neru membuka toilet stall yang kedua – tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Begitu juga dengan toilet stall yang ke-4 dan ke-5. Tapi toilet stall yang ke-enam? (Suara air tetap terdengar)

**GLEK GLEK GLEK.**Pintu toilet stall yang ke-6 tak bisa dibuka.

"Miku?" panggil Neru sambil mengetuk pintu. Neru terus mengetuk pintu walaupun, firasat buruk terus menghantuinya. Ia juga terus memanggil-manggil nama Miku.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka. Dan dilihat Neru mata emerald yang sama dengan mata Miku. Tapi itu bukan Miku. Seseorang dengan mata emerald, kulit pucat seperti mayat, kepala berdarah-darah, rambut hijau pendek, memiliki tatapan kosong, dan membawa pistol. Umurnya sebaya dengan Neru.

"Mau main air?" tanya laki-laki itu dingin.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Neru berteriak, lalu segera menuju pintu keluar tilet. Tapi pintunya tak bisa di buka. Neru pun menangis sambil terus menggedor-gedor pintu. Tak disadari oleh Neru, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ayo.. main air dengan darah segarmu.. sendiri…" ujar laki-laki itu datar sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Neru.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOR!**Peluru menuju tepat ke arah Neru.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan tomboy yang malang-_

Bisa dibilang, Rin adalah anak terpenakut setelah Miku. Rin berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang gelap. Namun tak begitu gelap, karena mendapat sedikit cahaya dari bulan. Rin tetap menggunakan HP-nya untuk membatu penyinaran. Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Miku. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba HP Rin berdering. Ternyata ada sms dari Miku.

_**To : Rin-chan**_

_**From : 'Miku'**_

_**Rin-chan, aku lagi duduk di kursi taman nih..**____**hahahaha.. duduk-duduk yuk?**_

Setelah membaca sms dari 'Miku' Rin rasanya ingin berteriak. "HUUUH! Miku gimana sih? Dicariin malah duduk di taman, gila kali ya tuh anak?" ujar Rin dalam hati. Kemudian ia segera menuju ke taman dimana ayunan itu berada.

Sampailah Rin, di taman sekolah milik sekolah. Kursi tamannya kosong. Tak ada yang menduduki.

"Kemana sih tuh anak?" dumel Rin. Ia mencoba menghubungi Miku namun tak diangkat-angkat. Rin pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan taman dan mencari di tempat lain. Tapi, saat ia melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan taman, saat ia berbalik ia bertemu anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rin spontan berteriak karena kaget. Dilihatnya laki-laki dengan kulit yang sangat pucat, mata biru seperti Rin, rambut kuning , sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo biarkan aku melukismu.." ujar laki-laki itu sambil menggenggam pundak Rin dengan sangat keras. Rin sebenarnya ingin menolak. Namun, ia tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, badannya bergerak sendiri, duduk di kursi taman sementara anak laki-laki itu melukisnya. Rin hanya bisa menunduk sambil menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Rin mengangkat kepalanya, anak itu sudah pergi….

Jantung Rin berdetak sangar kencang, matanya melebar. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah kiri, laki-laki yang melukisnya berdiri tepat di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Namun ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu…

Di wajahnya terdapat bercak-bercak darah….. Rin tak bisa menjerit ataupun berteriak.. Tapi, air mata terus keluar dari matanya..

"Biarkan aku.. melukis wajahmu ya?" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengeluarkan silet dari sakunya. Rin hanya bisa diam.

"Apa ini akhir hidupku?" ujar Rin dalam hati.

Dan seketika itu juga, laki-laki itu mulai melukis wajah Rin dengan silet yang tajam. Darah segar bercucuran dari pipi, dahi, dan sekujur wajah Rin. Rin terus merintih sakit, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Berteriak pun tidak bisa.

"Sekarang akanku lukis tanganmu…" ujar laki-laki itu.

Di angkatnya tangan Rin, lalu laki-laki itu mulai menuliskan sebuah kata tepat di urat nadi Rin. _**L E N**___.Itulah kata-kata yang di tulis laki-laki itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, Rin jatuh ke tanah.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan atraktif yang malang berambut kuning-_

Lola terus berlari menuju atap sekolah, ia terus berlari menyusuri tangga dengan bantuan sinar HP-nya. Lola adalah anak yang sama sekali tidak percaya mistik. Ia tak percaya pada hantu ataupun yang sejenisnya. Tiba-tiba HP-nya berdering. Ternyata sms dari 'Miku'.

_**To : Lola-chan**_

_**From : 'Miku'**_

_**Lola-chan, aku lagi di atap..**____**tidur-tiduran memandang langit malam..**_

_**Ikutan yuk? Kamu bisa tidur loh di sini… adem..**_

_**Jemput aku ya? Lola-chan? Maaf MEREPOTKAN.**_

Setelah membaca sms dari Miku, Lola menjadi sedikit kesal. Tapi perasaannya bercampur dengan senang dan lega karena Miku baik-baik saja. Sesegera mungkin Lola mempercepat larinya menuju atap sekolah.

Akhirnya, Lola sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah. Ia membuka pintu itu.

**GLEEEEK**

Pintunya terbuka. Memang ada seseorang yang sedang tiduran memandang langit. Tapi itu…

Bukan Miku..

Lola melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat orang yang sedang tiduran lebih dekat. Ternyata anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya.

**Sedang 'tertidur'.**

Lola mau bertanya dimana Miku. Jadi, ia membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Hei, hei boy!" Lola mencoel-coel kaki laki-laki yang sedang 'tidur' itu. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak bangun-bangun juga. Lola pun merasa sedikit kesal dan tak sabaran. Di pukulnya pipi anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Tapi ia tak bangun-bangun juga.

Lola beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ke bawah dari atap. Kalau tak hati-hati, Lola pasti sudah jatuh. Tiba-tiba, Lola merasa seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Yang dilihatnya adalah….

Laki-laki yang sedang tidur tadi..

Tapi ada yang berbeda dari laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya berdarah-darah. Kepalanya bocor.

"Mengganggu peristirahatan terakhir orang. Merepotkan." ujar laki-laki itu datar.

Lola rasanya ingin berteriak melihat kondisi laki-laki itu. Ia pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. "UWAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya.

"Dasar cewek.." ujar laki-laki itu. Lalu laki-laki itu mendorong Lola.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakkan Lola mungkin terdengar di seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Tapi, siapa yang mau mendengar teriakkannya? Sementara temannya yang lain juga sudah tidak ada.

"Orang yang jatuh dari lantai 6 pasti meninggal ya?" ujar Lola dalam hati sementara ia terus meluncur jatuh ke tanah.

**DUUUUUUUUUG..**

Lola pun terjatuh, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Matanya terpejam untuk selama-lamanya.

- _Akhir hidup anak perempuan pemberani yang malang -_

Miku sedang berdiri di lapangan bola di sekolahnya. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola denagn tangan buntung. Tapi yang dimainkan laki-laki itu bukan bola..

Lalu apa?

Bukan bola, tapi kepala Miku. Kepala Miku sendiri.

"Kalau itu kepalaku.. aku ini apa?" tanya Miku datar.

Miku memandang kepalanya yang sedang ditendang-tendang oleh anak berambut biru kelam acak-acakkan dan bertangan buntung. Matanya biru. Kalau kepalanya ada di sana? Miku yang ini apa?

Jawabannya mudah, Miku yang berdiri itu adalah _arwah._

Hantu yang berambut biru kelam acak-acakkan, bermata biru, dan bertangan buntung yang bernama Kaito Shion itu membunuhnya dengan sekali cekik.

_**Pada malam bulan purnama ini, ke-5 sahabat karib itu meninggalkan bumi selama-lamanya. Malam ini adalah malam yang indah, malam terakhir yang mereka lihat. Malam terakhir dimana mereka semua meninggal dengan cara yang tak wajar. Bertemu dengan hantu lalu dibunuh.**_

_**Nasib yang mengenaskan dan mengerikan.**_

_**Miku, Luka, Neru, Rin, dan Lola berkumpul kembali. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan dimana Miku berdiri tadi.**____**Mereka bukan manusia lagi. Mereka arwah sekarang. Arwah….**_

_**Sama seperti ke-5 arwah yang membunuh mereka.**_

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo. Kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik!" tambah Rin ceria.

Miku pun menangis bahagia. Hanya untuk menyelamatkannya, teman-temannya harus pergi juga dari dunia yang sangat nyaman ini.

Lola tersenyum pahit. Neru mencoba menyembunyikan air mata bahagia yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kelima sahabat karib itu menatap satu sama lain lalu mengangguk. Bergandengan tangan siap pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Tunggu!" panggil arwah yang membunuh Miku. Kaito Shion.

"Tak ada baiknya gentayangan di sekolah. Kita ikut." Ujar arwah yang membunuh Luka. Gakupo Kamui.

"Hn, merepotkan" tambah arwah yang membunuh Lola. Leon.

"Ayo pergi sama-sama" ujar arwah yang membunuh Neru. Mikuo.

"Pergi ke dunia lain ya? Menarik.." tambah arwah yang membunuh Rin. Len.

Lalu, kesepuluh arwah itu bergandengan tangan lalu terbang ke angkasa. Meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya.

**====The End====**


End file.
